


Backwards Attraction

by lauralizzie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralizzie/pseuds/lauralizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle pushes buttons and presses Claire a little bit further than she wants to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from “Your Bruise,” by Death Cab for Cutie.

Elle was a pro at keeping her distance. There’s something about a girl who shoots sparks out of her hands that doesn’t beckon someone closer. Elle didn’t mind, not really. What’s the point of getting close? They’d just run when the claws came out.

Elle was a pro at keeping her distance, until she met Claire. Claire, the cute blonde teenager. Claire, the cheerleader with a spot of darkness deep inside. It’s that self-same spot of darkness that Elle loves to exploit. She pushes buttons and presses Claire a little bit further than she wants to go. Like stretching a rubber band, Elle always retreats before Claire snaps.

Sometimes Elle feels guilty about corrupting a seventeen-year-old girl. Sometimes she wonders when Claire is going to wake up and run away with the next boy who flirts with her. Mostly, however, Elle practices her aim and counts her blessings that she found a mate who will never short-circuit.

“I think I want to dye my hair brown,” Claire whispers. They’re curled up on the cheerleader’s bed--Sandra’s out grocery shopping.

Elle just laughs, “but we match so well,” she points out, pulling her girl down for a kiss. Elle was a pro at keeping her distance, but sometimes it’s easier to let someone in.


End file.
